Bad Kids
by Nelja
Summary: Deadpool se fait capturer par le système de sécurité du Baxter Building, et essaie d'expliquer aux enfants Richards pourquoi c'est une grave erreur judiciaire. Humour.


_Cette fic est un crossover entre Deadpool et les Quatre Fantastiques. Ces derniers n'interviennent pas personnellement dans l'histoire, mais on retrouve le Baxter Building, ainsi que Franklin et Valeria Richards, tels qu'ils ont été écrits ces dernières années. Cela a été écrit sur la communauté livejournal marvel-fr pour le défi "Rencontre inattendue"._

_Tout appartient à Marvel Comics. Avertissements pour un peu de violence, de vulgarité et d'allusions sexuelles, le tout seulement dans les dialogues._

* * *

><p>Il y eut d'abord un bruit subtil dans le couloir, comme un déclic.<p>

Puis un bruit beaucoup moins subtil, comme celui d'un homme qui lance à la cantonade toute une bordée de jurons totalement interdits aux mineurs. Il sembla donc tout à fait naturel à Franklin et Valeria d'abandonner la construction du plus grand château de chaises de l'univers connu pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

Comme il était prévisible, le système de sécurité du Baxter Building avait encore fait une victime. Les enfants trouvèrent Deadpool suspendu la tête en bas, ses bras et ses chevilles ligotés par des câbles, ses multiples lames et armes à feu inutiles encore accrochés à sa taille, son dos, et quelques autres endroits.

Franklin s'avança, conscient de son devoir de grand frère, pas trop près cependant. "Monsieur, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faites ici ?"

Le prisonnier tourna la tête "Salut les petits ! Il doit bien y avoir un bouton sur lequel vous appuyez pour me faire descendre de là, pas vrai ? Je suis sûr que tout le monde me voit par la fenêtre, là, et c'est un peu ridicule. Oh, et il y avait une question. Je suis ici en mission secrète pour les X-men ! C'est ça ! Je viens chercher votre machine à remonter le temps, pour, euh, sauver le monde." A cet instant, il aurait agité le bras pour éluder les détails, s'il avait pu bouger.

"Je connais les X-men !" déclara fièrement Franklin, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, "et vous n'en faites pas partie."

"J'ai lu vos dossiers." ajouta Valeria d'un ton détaché, "et vous n'êtes même pas un mutant."

"Tu les as lus !" s'exclama Deadpool, toujours suspendu au plafond. "Je comprends qu'on ait envie de connaître mes merveilleuses aventures, mais à ton âge, il vaut mieux regarder le film ! Il n'existe pas encore, mais c'est un détail, et il y aura Ryan Reynolds dans mon rôle..."

Les enfants l'ignorèrent.

"Tu le connais ?" demanda Franklin.

"Vaguement. On l'appelle Deadpool."

"C'est un héros ou un méchant ?"

Elle haussa les épaules "Ca dépend des jours, je suppose..."

"Et c'est exprès que son costume ressemble à celui de Spider-man, en moins bien ?"

Deadpool se hâta de répondre "Il y a bien cette théorie comme quoi ce serait un de ses costumes ratés que j'aurais trouvée dans une friperie, mais c'est totalement une Alternate Character Interpretation !"

"Ca ne nous dit pas ce que vous faites ici." rappela Valeria.

"Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que vous me libériez si je vous dis que j'étais seulement venu espionner votre mère sous la douche ?"

"Non." dit Franklin avec une grimace.

"Même si je promets de ne pas faire de commentaires comme quoi elle est carrément canon pour une femme de plus de soixante-dix ans ?"

"Il est un peu tard pour cela." soupira Valeria.

"Mais je pourrais continuer !" dit Deadpool d'un ton qui, par un effet acoustique inexplicable, aurait été plus menaçant s'il avait été à l'endroit. "Et aussi, être vraiment obscène, mais nous pouvons parvenir à un arrangement..."

"Et nous pouvons fermer une porte."

"Je crie très fort !"

"Le bâtiment est très grand, et le système d'insonorisation totalement foolproof, c'est le cas de le dire !"

"Ta mère est..."

"Ecoutez, monsieur," interrompit bravement Franklin, "nos parents vous libéreront quand ils seront là, et ils sont déjà en route ! Jusqu'ici, vous restez ici ! Nous ne pouvons pas activer le système, de toute façon..."

Valeria eut une moue qui exprimait qu'elle s'en sentait bien capable.

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Ces cables me coupent complètement la circulation, votre maison est encore plus nulle en bondage que Captain America, et en plus, je commence à avoir une envie pressante ! Ecoutez, je vous jure que si vous prenez mon katana et tranchez mes liens, je reviendrai me faire capturer ensuite ! Et même si vous me coupez quelques parties charnues au passage, je promets de ne pas me venger !"

"Vous croisez les doigts dans votre dos, monsieur !" remarqua Franklin d'un ton de reproche.

"Comment tu sais ça sans regarder ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu es un gamin. Mais vous savez, je ne fais pas de mal aux petits enfants, même quand ils ont quarante-cinq ans ! Je veux dire, pas au delà d'une fessée de temps en temps, et avec vous je pourrais même faire une exception - parce que c'est contraire à mes principes, oh, et aussi mauvais pour ma popularité."

"Vous êtes populaire ?" demanda Franklin, incrédule.

"Auprès des lecteurs ? Très ! Et vous comprenez que ça ne me fasse pas très plaisir de rester ici à vous babysitter alors que j'ai fait des team-ups avec Galactus ! OK, avec Gorilla Man aussi, mais vous voyez l'idée. Mais vous voyez, c'est une raison de plus pour laquelle vous devez me laisser partir ! Je dois absolument avoir l'occasion de botter des culs plus agressifs que les vôtres - oui, c'est une figure de style, et non, je ne veux pas savoir laquelle c'est - et j'ai des milliers de lecteurs qui attendent !"

"Je ne dirai rien sur leurs goûts..." dit Valeria avec mépris.

"Vous insultez mes fans, là ! Oh, et aussi, vous reconnaissez leur existence ? Parce que d'habitude, c'est _mon_ super-pouvoir, du moins quand tous les autres sont mis en hiatus par le fait que je joue au cochon pendu. C'est une histoire d'enfants qui sont innocents et peuvent voir au-delà des apparences, c'est ça, si vous n'êtes pas en train de dire que je suis complètement débile ?"

Il y eut un silence consterné.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'il soit nécessaire de faire constater les évidences." murmura Valeria tout bas.

"J'ai entendu !"

"Mais, monsieur, notre père nous a raconté comment il a rencontré le créateur, vous savez." dit Franklin. "Et comment il avait un crayon. Nous sommes peut-être petits, mais c'est nous qu'il ne faudrait pas prendre pour des imbéciles."

Deadpool manqua s'étrangler.

"QUOI ? Mais alors, si Richards sait, pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais fou dans ma tête."

"Peut-être parce que lui ne va pas le raconter à des gens dont il sait qu'ils ne le croiront pas ?" suggéra Valeria. "Ils pensent déjà suffisamment qu'il est bizarre. Et sans doute aussi parce que vous êtes vraiment fou dans votre tête - en dehors de ça, je veux dire."

"J'ai déjà éventré des gens pour moins que ça, mais je me retiendrai, car comme je le disais je ne tue pas les enfants, parce que je suis actuellement coincé, et aussi parce que ce ne serait pas poli de ma part. Et pendant qu'on y est, vous savez, ce n'est pas poli de laisser quelqu'un attaché au plafond pendant qu'on a une charmante et honnête discussion avec lui alors qu'il pourrait déjà être en train d'utiliser votre machine à remonter le temps sans payer pour sauvegarder cette video si inspirante et particulière qui n'existe plus sur Internet et pourtant j'ai cherché. Oops, j'ai dit ça à voix haute ?"

Franklin acquiesça gravement.

"Nous ne sommes pas polis." fit remarquer Valeria. "Vous l'avez dit. Nous sommes des petits enfants."

"OK, j'ai changé d'avis. Je déclare solennellement que je hais les gosses et tout ce qui ressemble. Préparez-vous. Je vais rechanter intégralement le dernier concert de Lady Gaga auquel j'ai assisté, ce sera tellement horrible que je vais me liquéfier par l'oreille, et quand je serai juste une mare par terre, je me recomposerai, je vous massacrerai, et on pourra faire de la composition florale avec vos organes !"

"Monsieur," continua Franklin d'un air embarrassé, "le but n'était pas de vous énerver."

"_Monsieur_," répondit Valeria à Deadpool, interrompant son frère, "il me faudrait peut-être une semaine pour trouver un antidote à votre facteur régénérant."

"Val, ce n'est pas la peine de le provoquer..."

"Je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai entendu une insulte moins menaçante, c'était dans _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. Que je ne regarde totalement pas, d'ailleurs."

"Ce qui signifie que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, mon père mettrait un peu plus d'une semaine." continua Valeria, très calme. "Donc Doom vous trouverait probablement en premier, et..."

"Stop !" s'exclama Franklin. "Stop, stop !"

Valeria s'interrompit.

"Nananananère." murmura Deadpool tout bas.

Elle répondit sur le même ton "Aussi, mon frère vous transformerait en imitation caoutchouc de..."

"Val !"

Elle soupira. "D'accord. Je suis désolée d'avoir été presque aussi immature que lui. Et d'avoir frimé sur _tes_ pouvoirs quand c'est à toi de le faire."

"Monsieur," reprit Franklin, essayant de sembler plus adulte qu'il n'était. "Je pense que nous pouvons arriver à un compromis. Si votre motivation est celle que vous avez décrite, ce n'est pas spécialement maléfique..."

"He, je n'ai pas décrit ce qu'il y avait dans la vidéo !"

"En tout cas, vous devriez vraiment attendre nos parents. Ce ne sera pas long, j'ai dit. Encore moins maintenant."

Depuis quelques instants, Deadpool ondulait de façon saccadée comme un poisson sorti de l'eau. Les enfants se demandaient s'il avait vraiment très envie d'aller aux toilettes, ou s'il avait déjà commencé à rejouer Lady Gaga dans sa tête.

Quand soudain, un des katanas attachés à sa ceinture glissa et tomba.

Le saisissant au vol avec les dents, Deadpool se tordit violemment, et trancha les liens qui retenaient ses chevilles. Sur la lame, il y avait écrit "Plus 10 contre les cordes".

Valeria cria et sauta en arrière. Franklin resta devant elle, et ne put s'empêcher de murmurer "Cool !"

"Tout est dans le coup de reins !" s'exclama Deadpool. "A votre âge, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre."

Puis il dut reprendre le katana qu'il avait laché pour parler, parce que ne plus être suspendu au plafond ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir les pieds et les mains liés.

Franklin serra les poings, et tenta de parler d'une voix assurée, en espérant que Deadpool ne se rendait pas compte qu'il reculait peu à peu. "Monsieur, Valeria exagérait tout à l'heure."

"Certainement pas !"

"Je veux dire," continua-t-il en lançant un regard noir à sa soeur, "théoriquement non, mais elle sait bien que vous n'avez pas _vraiment_ l'intention de nous tuer. Par contre, vous avez très certainement l'intention de continuer à marcher dans ce couloir. Et je dois vous avertir qu'il y a plusieurs pièges supplémentaires sur votre chemin rien que pour arriver jusqu'à nous."

"Et une vingtaine jusqu'aux toilettes." ajouta Valeria.

Deadpool relacha son sabre qu'il utilisait pour couper les liens de ses poignets, parce qu'il avait fait les chevilles en premier sans réfléchir que les mains étaient plus pratiques pour tenir un katana quand on compte parler en même temps.

"Ha ha, sauf que vous venez de marcher dessus !"

"Les pièges tiennent compte du code génétique du visiteur, évidemment." expliqua Valeria. "Sinon, comment on pourrait se déplacer tranquilles dans notre propre maison ? En fait, il y a quelques subtilités dans le cas de clones maléfiques, mais vous ne comprendriez pas de toute façon."

"Mais ça peut s'arranger." conclut Franklin. "Les pièges, je veux dire, pas la compréhension de la génétique. Monsieur, vous aimez faire des châteaux de chaises ?"

"Seulement quand il y a des filles déshabillées dedans. En bref, non."

Franklin fit la moue. "Alors seulement le temps d'attendre nos parents."

"Avec vous ? Je ne crois pas. Ciao, bambini ! J'ai été content de vous connaître - ou pas."

En disant cela, il avait sauté par la fenêtre, d'un coup, en prenant soin de ne pas mettre un pied à terre. Une des pièces du système automatique de sécurité tenta de le saisir quand même, mais échoua, et termina en pendouillant vaguement par la fenêtre.

"Nous dirons à nos parents que vous êtes passé !" cria Franklin.

Le plotch qui s'ensuivit quand Deadpool s'écrasa à terre n'était pas très reconnaissant.

"Bon," conclut Franklin après avoir vérifié qu'il pouvait se relever et que ce n'était pas la peine d'appeler une ambulance. "Je crois qu'on l'a fait fuir. Dommage, il était fun."

Valeria fit une moue qui laissa entendre qu'elle ne partageait pas ce sentiment. "Heureusement que ce n'était pas une des vitres solides, mais une de celles qu'oncle Ben utilise pour jeter les gens par la fenêtre."

"Château ?" proposa encore le grand frère.

Elle sourit. "Vu la taille qu'il atteint, on devrait y rajouter un ascenseur anti-gravité."

"He, seulement des chaises ! C'est le jeu."

"Oh, ce ne sera pas un problème." dit-elle en souriant.


End file.
